


Another Day Older Than We Were Before

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Swallowing, Coming Inside, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Derek's Birthday, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Swearing, Teasing, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, eating ass, oral kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek’s birthday is coming up and Stiles just keeps coming up with nicknames for him and teasing him about his age. On his birthday, Derek decides he’s had enough and all it takes is a little provoking from Stiles for Derek to prove he’s not that old.





	Another Day Older Than We Were Before

**Author's Note:**

> For Z. Happy Birthday!
> 
> Based on [this](http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/post/175571232313/stiles-teasing-derek-few-days-before-his-birthday) imagine/prompt.

Derek blinked his eyes open, moaning weakly as he turned to look at Stiles.

The young man was nestled into his chest, his shoulders rising and falling with soft breaths. His skin was lit by the glow of the early morning sun, his hand resting on Derek’s chest. HIs fingers twitched a little and he let out a quiet whimper as he slowly opened his eyes. He craned his neck to look up at Derek, his brown eyes sparkling like golden liquor as they caught the light.

It was the moments like this that he loved the most.

Stiles smiled up at him and Derek couldn’t help but smile back.

“Happy birthday, old man,” Stiles muttered, pressing a kiss to Derek’s lips.

Derek’s smile fell. He had been putting up with weeks of his husband’s teasing; the endless jokes and name calling: “Sourwolf is soon to be Oldwolf”, “Good morning, old man, do you remember me, your handsome, younger husband?”, or “Careful with those stretches, Grey Wolf, you’re not as young as you used to be.”

Derek had brushed it off at the start, but after weeks of Stiles’ teasing, it was beginning to wear thin.

“I’m not that old,” Derek growled, glaring at Stiles.

A wicked smirk lifted the corner of Stiles’ lips as he swung his body on top of Derek, straddling his waist as his hands trailed up the man’s abs, chest, biceps and arms before lacing their fingers together. He leant in close, his lips trailing against Derek’s earlobe as he whispered, “Prove it.”

Derek tipped Stiles off balance, rolling atop of him and pinning him against the mattress as he crushed their mouths together.

Stiles let out a delighted moan as he let go of Derek’s hands and looped his arms around the man’s neck, pulling him closer. He wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, hooking his heels around Derek’s thighs.

Derek ground against Stiles’ hips, smirking at the soft moan that he prompted from Stiles. His hands slid down Stiles’ sides, down to the elastic waistband of his boxers.

Stiles untangled his legs from Derek, letting the man pull his boxers off and toss them across the room.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed, making him yelp with surprise. He ran his hands along the inside of Stiles’ thighs, feeling him shiver with anticipation as he coaxed Stiles to spread his legs. He kneaded at the young man’s soft cheeks before spreading them.

He ran his tongue across Stiles’ opening, listening to Stiles inhale and roll his hips towards Derek’s mouth. Derek ran his hands along Stiles’ thighs and up to his hips, pinning him against the bed. He dragged his tongue across Stiles’ entrance again, stopping to swirl the tip of his tongue in slow, torturous circles.

His crotch throbbed at the sound of Stiles’ unrestrained gasps and groans. Derek couldn’t help but smirk as Stiles whimpered when he drew back.

“Do you like that?” Derek asked coyly. He gently sucked at his entrance, making Stiles cry out before dragging his tongue across it before quickly lapping at it. He set a pattern of slow drags, soft sucking and quick flicks of his tongue that tortured erotic gasps from the young man.

Stiles’ feet kicked and thrashed uselessly as he tried to press harder against Derek, frustrated moans and needy whimpers filling the air as Derek lightly flicked his tongue against his entrance.

Derek watched as Stiles’ cock bounced against his abs, leaving glistening beads of precome smeared across the young man’s stomach. harder He repeated the pattern, harassing animalistic groans from Stiles as Derek dipped his tongue in and out of the opening.

He slid one hand up Stiles’ chest, feeling his muscles tense and his back arch towards Derek’s touch. Derek slid up hand up to Stiles’ face, his fingers brushing against Stiles’ lips.

Stiles took the hint, craning his neck and taking Derek’s fingers in his mouth. He lazily sucks at them, lathering his digits in sloppy kisses before taking them in his mouth again. He slides his tongue along Derek’s fingers, moaning with pleasure as Derek slides his tongue across Stiles’ hole.

Derek feels the vibrations of Stiles’ moans and whimpers, letting out a sigh of pleasure as he feels his erection strain against his track pants. His fingers are slick with Stiles’ saliva.

Derek drew back, licking his lips as he rose to his feet and looked down at Stiles.

The young man’s eyes were half-lidded, staring up at him lustfully.

“Is that all I had to do?” Derek said, his voice low. “Did I just have to shove something in your mouth to shut you up?”

Stiles hummed in response.

Derek slowly withdrew his fingers from Stiles’ mouth, toying with his soft pink lips. “If you’re going to run your mouth off, then maybe I should put your mouth to better use.”

He manhandled Stiles, spinning him around so that his head hung off the edge of the bed.

Stiles smirked at the sight of the bulge that pressed against Derek’s pants. He slid his fingers under the elastic band and freed Derek’s rigid length. He pulled the man’s pants down to his knees, leaving him exposed. The man’s cock bobbed before him, hard and eager for his touch.

Stiles looked up at Derek through his lashes as he ran his tongue up Derek’s impressive length, lapping at the head. A deep growl rumbled in Derek’s chest as Stiles sucked at the tip of his cock.

Stiles swirled his tongue around the head, letting out needy whimpers as he craned his neck and urged Derek to sink his length into his mouth.

Derek set his hand on Stiles’ chest, slowly rocking his hips as his dick slid into Stiles’ throat.

Stiles let out a deep moan, the vibrations rolling down his shaft.

Derek bit into his lip, his breath hissing as he drew air through gritted teeth.

Stiles tightened his mouth and dragged his lips back up the length, listening to Derek moan and purr. He took Derek’s length in his mouth, sinking down over him and sucking hard enough that Derek’s knees trembled. The beads of salty precome dripped from the head of Derek’s cock, falling to Stiles’ tongue as he sucked, moving his mouth up and down the man’s impressive length.

Derek rolled his hips, slowly moving his cock in and out of Stiles’ mouth. He felt his length slide down into Stiles’ throat, Stiles sucking his dick and swirling his tongue around the head of Derek’s shaft as he pulled back.

He drew his length out of Stiles’ mouth, letting him breath.

He panted, puffs of hot air rolling across the tip of Derek’s rigid cock. As his breathing steadied, he craned his neck, his lips brushing against the end Derek’s dick. He gently lapped at the head, the lip of his tongue brushing against Derek’s slit.

The man let out a deep growl.

Stiles was a gorgeous young man, and one who happened to look even better with a dick in his mouth.

Stiles opened his mouth wide, letting Derek roll his hips and fuck his face. Stiles couldn’t help but moan as Derek’s rigid length slid into his throat.

Beads of precome dribbled from the head of Derek’s cock and across Stiles’ tongue.

As he pulled back, Stiles ran his tongue around the head of the man’s cock, teasing him. He lapped at the head, his breath rolling over his slick length and eliciting a broken cry from the man. He tipped his head back further and let the man sink his length into his mouth, all the way into the back of his throat. Stiles’ rolled backwards, his nails scratching at the bedsheets as he balled the rippled cotton into his fist.

He reached down with his other hand, toying at his entrance with the tips of his fingers. He let out a pleasured moan as he slipped one finger inside, one knuckle at a time. Derek drew his length out of Stiles’ mouth, listening to him pant as he let out a broken cry.

“Couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Derek said lowly.

Stiles let out a needy whimper, looking up at Derek innocently. He moved his fingers in and out of his hole, letting out quiet moans.

“You make such nice noises,” Derek purred.

“Derek,” he muttered pleadingly.

Derek caved and gave Stiles what he wanted, bracing himself against Stiles’ chest as he thrusted into the young man’s throat.

Hot tears prickled Stiles’ eyes, but his expression never showed any pain. He let go of the sheets and set it on Derek’s thigh. His grip on Derek’s thigh tightened as he pulled the man closer, a silent plea for more.

His body trembled beneath Derek as he thrusted in and out of the young man’s throat, his moans stifled by Derek’s cock.

Derek grunted, the warmth of Stiles mouth and the feeling of Stiles humming against his shaft was euphoric, and the sigh of the young man fingering himself while Derek fucked his mouth was gorgeous.

Stiles’ back arched off the bed as he climaxed, coming untouched. Spurts of come sprayed across Stiles’ abs, his body trembling and his eyes rolling back. HIs chest rose and feel with heavy breaths he drew through his nose.

It was enough to tip Derek over the edge. He rolled his hips, sinking his length down Stiles’ throat. He let out a quiet growl as he came, his hips bucking as he climaxed. He rocked his hips back and forth slightly, milking his orgasm.

Stiles quickly came to his senses as Derek withdrew, running his tongue across his lips as he licked up the few drops of come that sat on his lips. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, his lips trembling as he heaved in heavy breaths.

“That’s a fucking hot look,” he said lowly.

Stiles let out a breathless chuckle, the corners of his lips tipped upwards in a smile.

“Don’t tell me you’re done already?” Derek said teasingly. He kicked off his pants and clambered onto the bed, settling between Stiles’ legs. He bent over, running his tongue across Stiles’ come-smeared abs.

The young man let out a soft moan, arching towards Derek’s mouth.

Warm hands trailed up Stiles’ sides, fingers running across the ridges of his ribs, up his chest and along his biceps, pinning his arms above his head. Soft lips latched onto his throat, gently kissing and sucking at the golden skin. Smooth teeth gently grazed his jugular, nipping at the flesh as they made his way up to his jaw. The warm breath made him shiver. The soft kisses returned, trailing along his jaw and seeking out the scattered moles on his face. He sighed heavily, gasping as their hips ground against each other.

Stiles moaned, longing for the touch, the warmth.

Derek let out a low growl in response, burying his face in the curve of Stiles’ throat. He bit lightly down on the junction of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. Stiles arched up with a full-body shudder and wordless moan. Having found a spot sensitive enough to earn such a response, Derek teased it relentlessly: nipping and sucking at the tender spot before lathering it with kisses.

Derek settled himself between Stiles’ legs, rolling his hips against Stiles’ and pinning the young man against the mattress.

He ran his lips up to Stiles’ ear. “Tell me what you want.”

Stiles let out a weak moan, making Derek’s crotch throb.

“Say it, Stiles,” Derek urged.

“Fuck me,” Stiles muttered.

“What was that?” Derek asked. “I’m an old man, my hearing isn’t what it used to be.”

“Fuck me,” Stiles blurted out.

A coy grin lifted the corners of Derek’s mouth. “If you say so.”

He pounced on Stiles, crushing their mouths together in a blisteringly passionate kiss.

Stiles laced his fingers through Derek’s raven-black hair, hooking his legs around Derek’s waist and pulling him closer.

Derek began to roll his hips, rubbing his returning erection against Stiles’ ass.

He dragged his claws across Stiles’ skin, watching angry red marks trail in their wake. He ran his hands from the young man’s shoulders down to his ass. He kneaded at Stiles’ soft cheeks, a low rumble escaped his lungs, rolling across the young man’s skin.

Stiles shuddered at the sensation, breaking away from the kiss as he threw his head back and exposed his throat.

Derek took advantage of the young man’s dropped defences, bringing his lips to Stiles’ jugular and littering the skin with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. He nipped and sucked at the skin, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough that it would leave a mark in the morning, and definitely enough to reduce the young man to shuddering moans.

Derek ran his hand through the young man’s soft locks, gently tugging at his unkempt hair. He brought their mouths together again, the two of them melting together as they kissed.

Stiles ground back against Derek’s hips.

Derek purred, arching forward to return the thrust.

Sweat caressed their bodies. Their scents began to mingle.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped as he broke away from the kiss. “Fuck me.”

Derek thrusted his hips against Stiles’ ass one last time before he sat back, feeling the young man shiver from the loss of warmth. He lined himself up with Stiles’ entrance and eased his length into Stiles’ ass.

Stiles tensed for a moment at the intrusion, breathing heavily and smothering a moan as he tried to relax and welcome the man’s throbbing length.

Derek was struggling to stay patient. Stiles’ ass was hot and deliciously tight, and resisting the urge to simply give in and savagely fuck the young man into the sheets was testing his already limited self-control.

Stiles gently rolled his hips against Derek’s length, an indication that he was okay and Derek could proceed.

Derek rested his hands on the young man’s hips, slowly drawing out before bucking his hips and slamming his length into Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles arched his back, a savage moan tearing at his throat.

Derek’s carnal instincts took over, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ hips and thrusting into the young man.

Stiles cried out, the wave of pain delighting him, making his crotch throb and ache. He clamped his hand over his mouth, muffling his moans.

Derek arched over Stiles and gently pulled the boy’s hand away from his mouth.

“You make such nice noises,” Derek purred, littering kisses across Stiles’ collarbone. “I want to hear you scream.”

Stiles felt a wave of delight wash over him. He hooked his feet around Derek’s legs, pulling him closer.

Derek thrust into him, sudden and brutal. Stiles threw his head back, crying out with delight.

“More,” Stiles whimpered, his voice laced with lust.

Derek let go of his hands, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ hips as he slammed his length into the young man, his thrusts faster and deeper.

Stiles grabbed onto the edge of the bed, pushing back against Derek’s thrusts as his moans grew louder.

Derek lost himself, his hips moving by instinct as he savagely fucked the young man.

Stiles’ moans escalated into one, drawn-out cry. His nails dragged at the cotton sheets, his body trembling as he drew closer to an orgasm.

Derek rocked his hips forward and stopped. He reached forward, lifting Stiles onto his lap as he laid back on the bed.

“An old man like me gets tired,” Derek said bitterly. “Why don’t you take over?”

Stiles positioned himself in his lap. He slowly sank down over Derek’s length, letting out a savage cry as Derek edged into him inch by inch. They stayed still for a moment, heaving in broken breaths and waiting for the tight muscles of Stiles’ ass to adjust to Derek’s thick cock.

After a moment, he began to move, grinding down against Derek’s length before setting a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned, earning a low growl in response.

Stiles braced his hands against Derek’s chest and rolled his hips.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles stammered.

Derek took the lead, grabbing Stiles’ hips and thrusting into him.

Stiles cried out in bliss, his back arching as Derek moved faster and faster.

Stiles was deliciously tight and hot and the way he squirmed on Derek’s dick made the man want to fuck him harder.

Derek let out animalistic growls, words escaping him.

Stiles lost himself in the euphoria of Derek’s rigid cock fucking him open. His ass trembled around Derek’s thick shaft, opening easily to the thick erection that penetrated him.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles gasped. “I’m going to come.”

A wicked smile lifted Derek’s lips as he reached between the two of them and took Stiles’ dribbling dick in his hand.

Stiles gasped, overstimulated and sensitive. His body tensed as he fought to hold back his orgasm.

“Not yet,” Derek said lowly.

He rubbed his thumbs in circles, feeling Stiles’ cock twitch, eager to come. He moved his hand slowly, torturously, moving his hand up and down Stiles’ shaft.

Stiles bucked into his hand, unsure of whether to thrust into Derek’s hold or fuck himself on the man’s dick.

Derek moved his hand faster, working Stiles’ rigid shaft until he was shuddering.

Stiles’ breathing was broken, his whimpers and moans caught in his throat.

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’ hips, his nails leaving angry red trails in the young man’s pale skin. He thrusted into him, moving his hips faster and faster.

A broken scream fell past Stiles’ lips.

It was too much for him.

Stiles’ whole body shuddered as he climaxed. Spurts of come erupted from the head of Stiles’ cock, spilling across his torso and against Derek’s firm abs. He sagged forward, gasping for air.

Derek moved his hand up and down Stiles’ shaft until he was spent, drinking in the sight.

When Stiles calmed down a little Derek tutted him.

“I told you to hold off,” Derek scolded.

“Couldn’t,” Stiles uttered between broken breaths. “Too… fucking… good.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile.

Stiles looked down at Derek, his dark eyes full of lust as he muttered, “Your turn.”

Derek shifted on the bed, laying Stiles back down until his shoulders rested against the bed and hoisting his legs up around his waist. He tightened his grip on the young man’s hips, his back arching off the bed as Derek began to roll his hips in slow, shallow thrusts, giving Stiles the time he needed to get used to the new position. Then, without warning, he thrust into Stiles, sudden and brutal.

Stiles cried out. He clawed at the sheets, nails scratching at the soft cotton.

He let instinct take over as he thrust into Stiles, pounding his ass.

Stiles let out a savage moan as another wave of orgasms overwhelmed him, spurts of sticky come splashed against his abs.

Derek bucked his hips and came, semen filling Stiles’ ass.

Stiles let out a blissful moan as Derek’s come filled him.

Derek rolled his hips back and forth, milking his orgasm until he was spent.

It took a second to for him to catch his breath as he rode out the orgasm. He slowly withdrew from Stiles’ ass.

He unwound Stiles’ legs from his waist and lowered them onto the mattress before laying down next to him.

Stiles let out a pleasured moan as he rolled over and curled up against Derek’s side.

Derek gently ran his fingers through the tousled mess of Stiles’ hair, craning his neck to press a tender kiss to his forehead.

“I take it all back,” Stiles muttered, nuzzling his face into the curve of Derek’s neck. “I take back everything about you being old.”

Derek smiled sweetly, burying his face in Stiles’ hair as he wrapped his arms around the young man and held him close.

Stiles craned his neck, looking up at Derek with a loving gaze.

“Happy birthday, Sourwolf,” he whispered, leaning in close and kissing Derek softly.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
